1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shelf apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shelf apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the shelf structure to accommodate free-standing or variously configured wall surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelf structure of various types are utilized throughout the Prior art. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the Prior art by providing for a shelf structure arranged for accommodation of various wall structures and configurations. Adjustable shelf structure is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,501 to Olson, et al. wherein shelves are arranged for vertical adjustment relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,723 to Bayuk sets forth bracket structure arranged for vertically mounting shelves to a wall surface.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,841 sets forth a similar type organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shelf apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the Problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the Present invention substantially fulfills this need.